1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink composition and an image forming method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of causes of air and environmental pollution, a volatile organic compound (VOC) has been recently viewed as a problem. VOC has been widely used industrially, as various kinds of solvents and fuels, and the suppression of the amount of emission thereof and the antiscattering measure have been demanded. From such a background, also in an ink for printing, an aqueous ink which uses a hydrophilic substance such as water and alcohol as a medium is gathering attention.
As a method of fixing an image which is formed by using an aqueous ink, for example, a method of fixing by making an aqueous ink include a thermoplastic latex and heating the formed image, a method of curing and fixing an image by forming an image by an active energy ray-curable type aqueous ink including a polymerizable compound and a polymerization initiator and irradiating with an active energy ray such as an ultraviolet ray, and the like are known. In the latter of an active energy ray-curable type ink, an improvement of curing properties is a problem and an improvement of a polymerizable compound and a polymerization initiator which are combined has been conducted.
Such an active energy ray-curable type aqueous ink is also applied to an ink jet recording method. In an ink jet recording method, an image is formed by ejecting an ink from a nozzle tip as a fine droplet and adhering onto a medium to be recorded. For an ink which is used, characteristics such as being able to fix as a film by curing an image (curing properties) and not generating the changes in the physical properties, a sediment, or the like when storing (the storage stability) are required. For example, an active energy ray-curable type aqueous ink using a polyfunctional (meth)acrylamide compound as a water-soluble polymerizable substance is described in JP2005-307198A.